


Calling Time

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Queen (Band)
Genre: Announcements, F/M, M/M, Moving On, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Follow up to A Gig To Remember





	Calling Time

**Author's Note:**

> None of this happened, it is 100% fiction and came from the figments of my imagination  
> As usual both Rogers will be going by their first and middle names: Roger Andrew and Roger Meddows  
> The story itself falls in the Spring of 1992 and Brian is still married to Chrissie

**It was only after the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert had occurred, that both Roger Meddows and Brian had realized that they needed to make a decision on the future of Queen... Do they carry on a duo? or do they face the public and announce the end of Queen? Of course when Brian asked the question the first time around, the decision had caused several major disagreements between the two but as Deacs once told them 'If the worst does happens, then you should do what you feel is right', although if Brian and Roger Meddows were being brutally honest, the curly haired bassist _was_ totally inebriated at the time, so it also didn't help that they thought he was joking, only to now realise that he was actually being serious**

**'Bri?'**

**'Yeah Rog?'**

**Struggling to form the words, the blonde haired drummer grabbed a pen and piece of paper and shakily wrote down what he wanted to say, passing it to Brian, Roger stood up and ran out of the kitchen in tears. Reading the note as best as he could Brian sighed and felt that it was unfair to carry on being Queen, when there was only two of them to perform. Standing up he followed the sound of Roger Meddows' sobs until he found him sitting on the floor of his and Chrissie's bedroom cross-legged, grasping a picture of Queen from back in 1982. Taking a seat next to Roger, the memories of the Hot Space Tour came flooding back to the guitarist, for example the time John got caught giving his boyfriend a blow job by a mortified Brian or that time on stage when Freddie narrowly missed getting hit by Brian throwing his John Birch replica in anger**

**Sighing Roger Meddows looked down at the red wine stained carpet and whispered 'I feel like we can't go on without Fred or Deac'**

**Staring at the same spot as the drummer, Brian replies 'And we don't have too'**

**'You mean?'**

**'Rog, you and I both know we can't keep doing this forever, we have our families to think about, you have these little miracles to think about'**   **Brian smiled placing a hand on Roger Meddow's 7 month baby bump**

 **With the help of Roger Meddows' new boyfriend, the two made arrangements for a press conference to be held tomorrow, where Roger Andrew didn't say, but he did however say that him and Tim would be there for moral support making the others feel slightly at ease. Less than 12 hours later the two found themselves in a secluded and secretive part of North West London** , **where they met up with former Smile bassist Tim Staffell and Roger Andrew Taylor. Entering the building Brian was wondering if he was making the right decision, it was too late though as they both took a seat the oldest of the two Queen members firstly thanked everyone for coming before diving straight in with the announcement,**   **that he would never thought in in a million year he would of had to make 'After the loss of our dear friends John and Freddie, myself and Roger have made the concious decision to end Queen. Although the decision was a tough one to make, we had to take into consideration our families. We'd like to thank everyone who has had the opportunity to work with us and to the fans that have been with us since 1970'**

 **Looking on in shock, several journalists couldn't even speak, but for the few who could speak dared not to say anything**. **The same couldn't be said for one journalist though because without a shred of human decency, he shot his hand up and began accusing Roger of killing his boyfriend 'Mr. Taylor if you hadn't of been so selfish, do you think John would be alive today?'**

**'What!' Roger Meddows screamed standing up, anger visibly being shown on his face 'Are you fucking trying to say that I killed the one person I fucking loved because I was being selfish? You know what, fuck you, you pathetic arrogant excuse of a human being' With that the drummer slammed his fists on the table and walked out before he was tempted to go and beat the total shit out of the rude arrogant twat who accused him of killing his late boyfriend**

**'This press conference is over' Brian scowls heading off to find Roger Meddows, who by now was practically shaking as he smoked his third cigarette in succession**

**'Rog, just ignore the fucking asshole, you're a wonderful person and a fantastic father'**

**'He is right, Rog you are...' Tim replied joining his two former band mates 'John knew that carrying Kaori would have put a strain on his heart but he took no notice of the risks because he noticed how much you loved being a dad and how much it would have meant for Niamh to have a baby sister or brother before the unexpected happened'**

**'Rog, you're the best father those girls could ever ask for and for that, John would have been morally proud of you and you know that, any way the press talk more crap than a Birmingham City manager does' Roger Andrew exclaims making the others laugh**

**'Thanks guys'**

**'Rog, just take of yourself and make sure he stays out of trouble' Brian nods his head towards the other Roger**

**'I'll make sure'**

**Author's Note:**

> No offence to any Birmingham City football fans


End file.
